


Control

by HunterusHeroicus



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos try out something new in bed</p><p>Beta'd by the wonderful The_Marauder_Named_Prongs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstraKiseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/gifts).



Carlos was stretched out on the bed in his apartment, with Cecil straddling his legs.

“Now, it’s only going to work if you keep letting me in,” Cecil reminded him. “If you want to stop, just let go of the connection.”

“I know,” Carlos said. “Let’s get started.”

Cecil reached towards Carlos and gently placed two fingers on his forehead. Cecil’s asterism glowed, and Carlos could feel a soft pressure in his head.

“That’s the link,” Cecil told him, “can you feel it?”

“Yeah…” Carlos breathed. “I can definitely feel that.”

_Good…_

The word seemed to reverberate in his mind, echoing softly.

“Cecil, is that you?”

_I’m here, Carlos…_

Carlos gasped, shudders running up and down his body.

_Carlos, you’re being so good for me…  I love you…_

Cecil was looking at him like that, and, _oh_ , fuck he’d never looked hotter.

_Do you want to touch yourself, Carlos?_

Whimpering, Carlos nodded. He listened to Cecil’s voice telling him what to do, nudging his mind in the right direction; holy _fuck_ this was amazing.

His hands seemed to be moving of their own accord, but he could feel Cecil behind it in his head, the gentle caress of their minds brushing as his fingers reached his zipper. It came undone, and his hands were brushing over his cock, just barely touching the head. He heard Cecil give a tiny huff of surprise.

_Oh, Carlos…_

 “Cecil,” he panted, “just… more, _please_!”

Cecil smiled, and Carlos felt a rush of love pour through Cecils control of the link.

 _You’re being such a good boy, Carlos, beautiful,_ perfect, _Carlos… Touch yourself – wrap your hands around that gorgeous cock. Play with yourself for me…_

Carlos whined, breathless and high pitched, his fingers holding his cock and moving slowly, far too slow, pumping himself until he was fully hard,

“Fuck, Cecil!”

This felt so unreal, how he couldn’t set the pace, he could only take it, and it was just… so hot…

_That’s it. You’re being so good for me…_

Cecil shuddered, emotions flooding Carlos’s head.

 _Love you, so good… fuck,_ Carlos _… beautiful…_

Cecils fingers reached down for his cock, straining from within his NVR briefs, and pulled it out, jerking himself hard.

_Carlos, so… beautiful…_

Carlos sobbed, his fingers reaching the head of his cock and playing with the slit, feeling the pre cum smear onto his fingertips.

_Bring your hand to your mouth_

He did as he was told, Carlos’s mouth opening by itself and his fingers slipping inside, lapping at them with his tongue. His other hand continued to stroke his cock with increased pressure.

His fingers were moved from his mouth to his nipples, rubbing and pinching the already hard buds. His eyes fluttered closed when he felt the pleasure spike inside him, so quickly he was taken aback.

“Fuck…”

_You’re being, ah, such a good boy, Carlos…_

Carlos felt like he was soaring. “Cecil,” he whimpered, “gonna come… Cecil!”

The wave of white hot pleasure was building up in Carlos’s trembling body. He came, the sensation wrecking his nerves and drawing his orgasm to an almost painful crescendo.

The link tensed and shuddered, then went completely, deafeningly still, before a searing rush of emotion slammed into Carlos as Cecil came.

_I love you…_

With that last sentiment, Cecil slowly pulled out of Carlos’s mind,

“Are you ok?” He asked.

Carlos nodded, grinning up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, that was… amazing”. He pulled Cecil down to the bed, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Cecil snuggled into his chest happily.

“I’m really glad you liked it,” Cecil mumbled. “I always want you to be happy.”

“I love you too,” Carlos told him. Snuggling into Carlos, Cecil kissed him softly on the throat before laying his head back on his chest. They fell asleep together, bodies tangled and breaths mixed. Just before he was completely out, Carlos could have sworn he heard the richness of Cecils voice soaring out over the town.

_Goodnight, Night Vale, Goodnight…_


End file.
